Love and Christmas-time
by Princess Ruby
Summary: A pure fluffy Trory.....


K I know itz Christmas morning and most of u r out wit ur families etc... but I just finished opening all my presents and I have about 2 hrs till I have to go to the family lunch so I thought I'd write a christmas trory.... If u hate it I'll understand considering I spent about 30 min writing it... pure fluff  
  
  
  
Rory stretched and slowly rose from her place on the floor. She glanced around and saw that she was completely surrounded - a multitude of presents accompanied by shredded wrapping paper of every colour under the sun spread out like a sea, leaving Rory trapped in the middle. As she contemplated how to get herself out of this mess and to where the precious coffee was, a very hyper Lorelai tiptoed slowly in the room, cautiously trying not to disturb the sea of gifts. She smiled at the sight of her daughter, eyes still lined with sleep and hair sticking out in every direction possible, then raised the camera and clicked.  
  
A sudden flash startled Rory and she whipped her head to the side to find Lorelai grinning triumphantly. Rory groaned, "Mom!!" It was like this every year. Lorelai would insist on taking a picture of Rory on Christmas morning, Rory would refuse and then Lorelai would find some insane way to sneak up on her. Luckily this year's tactic was not that bad, one year Lorelai had gone out in the freezing snow wearing nothing but her white polar bear pyjamas so she could "blend in with the snow" and snapped a photo through the window. She had also caught a major cold, which resulted in both of them missing the New Year's Day festivities. It had become a tradition; a game that they played ever year and that Lorelai ultimately won. So after the initial picture, Rory would willingly pose for the camera and each gift would have its own picture in the Gilmore Girls photo album.  
  
After all the necessary pictures had been taken, Rory went to her room to get dressed, she would be meeting her boyfriend in an hour and she was nervous. Today was the day, the day she told him what she had known in her heart for so long. They had been going out for almost a year and held a long and eventful history, and in that time her feelings for him had changed immensely. She remembered the time when she had said she hated him, unknowingly breaking his heart. Yet, after she got the chance to know and understand the person that resided under the cocky façade, her love for him had grown. He was caring, sweet, not to mention utterly handsome - something she had failed to notice when she had disliked him. When he was with her, he laughed so freely and his beauty shined through. * What if he doesn't feel the same way? *  
  
She had taken extra care into picking out a gift for him, and had finally settled on a ring. It was a plain silver band with a simple heart etched into the top. She ran her finger over the inside, feeling the delicate grooves of the engraved scripture that read "I love you. Always, Rory." She had contemplated putting 'Mary' the name had become a sort of endearment for the two; something only he could call her. But she had felt that in this occasion, she wanted to show that her feelings were real. At least she thought they were. She had never felt this way about anyone and the thought of them not being together tore deep into her heart. * I can't believe I fell in love with Tristan Dugray. *  
  
Rory pulled on her outfit, carefully picked, and put the ring back into its velvet case. She wore a fuzzy red sweater with a pair of fitted black jeans. She pulled her hair back from her face with two red barrettes and brushed her lips with tinted lip-gloss. Almost as an after thought, she swept sparkly silver eyeshadow over her lids. She grabbed the gift, pulled on her boots and was out the door.  
  
*******  
  
They had agreed to meet in the gazebo in the middle of Stars Hollow. Tristan loved the quirky little town and practically lived with the Gilmores. He attended town meetings, helped decorate for each festival and had seemed to charm just about every person that lived there. Miss Patty loved him, Mrs. Kim thought he was a god (he was a rich future businessman after all) and he had even bonded with Luke and Jess - both were very overprotective of Rory but they saw that Tristan truly cared for her. However, he would be dead in an instant if he did anything to hurt her.  
  
He walked slowly to the middle of the town and smiled to himself when he saw her figure already perched on the bench. * Always on time * As he neared her, he took this time to truly appreciate her beauty. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, her coffee hair tumbled down her shoulders in large waves and her blue eyes sparkled. "Hey, Mary."  
  
Rory jumped up in surprise. "Hey, Tris." She said, hugging him tight. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.  
  
"So, where's my present?" he said, grinning.  
  
Suddenly her demeanour changed completely. She pulled away from him, eyes downcast and stuttered nervously. "I...um...Tristan, I have to tell you something."  
  
He was shocked. The way she was acting, well, it seemed like she wanted to break up with him. She never used his real name, unless she was really angry or very serious. But things had been going so well, how was this possible? He couldn't stand to live without Rory in his life. She was what made life worth living; she brought the light. He felt pain swell in his chest.  
  
"Tristan, I love you."  
  
Tristan felt his eyes widen slightly and his body tense. Everything he thought she was about to say, all the pain and hurt, was washed away by a feeling of pure joy. He was loved.  
  
When Tristan failed to respond, Rory felt her heart sink. Without thinking, she handed him the present, "I got this for you, so you would always know that I loved you. But gauging you reaction, you don't feel the same way. That's ok though, I understand. I mean it's only high school and we haven't been going out for that long and..." Rory stopped when she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I should be going now."  
  
"Rory! Wait!" Tristan called after her.  
  
Rory turned slowly, unwilling to show him her sadness.  
  
Tristan ran up to her and before she knew what was happened, his lips were on hers. He kissed her desperately, trying to show her how he felt. One hand delved into her silky hair, while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She responded immediately, hands twirling up around his neck and into his soft blond hair. Finally, they pulled away for air. "I love you Rory Gilmore. Never ever forget that."  
  
Rory smiled through her tears, and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
So there it was, pure fluff, unoriginal idea etc. But that was done for my pleasure and cuz I was in the Christmas spirit... I know I'm gonna be regretting it later... but oh well R&R anywayz thanx and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 


End file.
